Brought Together Forever On Christmas!
by Sar-T
Summary: its christmas & Ichigo finds Masaya cheating on her. she runs 2 the cafe where Ryou & the others try 2 comfort her. Masaya tries 2 get her back. what will Ichigo do? RyouxIchigo other pairings inside. rated for language.
1. Beginning

RyouxIchigo, KishxMint, PaixLettuce, TartxPurin, KeiichiroxZakuro, TasukuxBerry, & HaruxRingo

* * *

**Brought Together Forever On Christmas!**

At the café everyone was busy doing something for a Christmas party being held by Ryou and Keiichiro. Zakuro, Lettuce and Keiichiro were in the kitchen baking cakes and stuff for everyone to eat. Mint, Berry and Tasuku were putting up decorations, while Purin, Ringo and Haru practiced their acrobats. Kish, Pai and Tart were hanging things from the ceiling. Ryou was in his room wondering what was taking Ichigo so long. He knew she was on a date with that Masaya guy she liked so much. They had been dating for about four years now, since she was twelve.

About ten minutes later Ryou came downstairs and leaned against the wall by the front entrance. He was by the front entrance when Ichigo came running in with tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms and slammed the door shut.

Ichigo is now sixteen and really gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled even more so then when Ryou had first met her. Her hair had grown down to her waist and she wore it down rather then in those pigtails she always wore when she was twelve. She had gained some maturity, but not much. She had all the right curves in the right places and she isn't thin, but she isn't fat either. She is still the same Ichigo that Ryou loved, so much, but she still loves Masaya, or does she?

Mint is now sixteen also and really attractive. Her eyes held a certain shine to them, the same as when she was twelve. She still wares her hair up in two buns on top of her head, but her hair has grown some. She is more mature then Ichigo, but she still sits around the café ordering Ichigo around, while drinking her "afternoon" tea. She had curves in the right places and she wasn't thin, nor was she fat. She's still the bossy Mint that everyone knows. She loves Kish, but won't admit it.

Lettuce is now seventeen and really pretty. She still holds that kindness and shyness in her eyes from when she was thirteen, and now has contacts. She no longer wares her hair in those two pigtails in the back of her head, now she wares it down and it reaches almost to her butt. She is a little more outgoing, but she is more mature about things. She's very helpful. She has curves in the right places and is thing, but not too thin. She's still the clumsy Lettuce that Pai knows and loves. She also loves Pai, but is too shy to say.

Purin is now twelve and cute. She still holds the same mischievous smile & attitude that she had when she was eight. Her hair grew down to a little past her shoulders and now wares it in a ponytail. She is still really hyper, just the same, if not more then when she was eight, not really mature. She's just starting to get curves here and there; she is also thin, not totally thin, but not fat, she is way in shape. She's still the same loud and hyper Purin that we know and love. She is also dating Tart.

Zakuro is now nineteen and is drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair grew down to her lower back and she wares it down or in a high ponytail. She is more talkative now and is incredibly mature. She definitely has all the right curves in all the right places, and is thin, but not completely thin, like a lot of other models. Overall she's still the same Renee that everyone has come to know and love, even if she doesn't talk much. She is now currently dating Keiichiro.

Berry is now sixteen and is really pretty. She is somewhat mischievous in her own ways. We met Berry two years ago and she was really down and depressed, wouldn't really talk until three days after she met everyone. She wares her long hair down with a big bow in her hair, different color everyday. She has curves in the right places and is thin, but not too thin. She is still the spunky Berry everyone knows. She is working up the courage into asking Tasuku out, or just to tell him she loves him.

Ringo is twelve and is exactly like Purin, hyper. We also met her two years ago, just a little after Berry. Her hair reaches down to her shoulders and she wares them in two short pigtails at the top of her head. She is very talkative and loves to make new friends. She is actually Ichigo's cousin. She like Purin is just starting to get curves here and there, she is also quite thin, but not totally thin, she is also way in shape. She is the same loud and hyper Ringo we know and love. Thanks to Ichigo she is dating Haru.

Ryou is now nineteen and is incredibly HOT!! He still wares his hair the same way as to when he was fifteen. He still loves to pick on Ichigo, but he does open up to her more. His aquamarine blue eyes held the same love for Ichigo that he always felt. He's not thin, but not fat and he has big muscles, not huge, big. He is more mature, but not completely, especially around Ichigo, his secret love. All and all he's still the same Ryou that everyone has come to know and love.

Kish is now eighteen and is also hot, but not as much as Ryou. He now wares his hair down and it has grown a little, his ponytail things grew off to the side. He's still not very mature. He's got muscles and he's still pretty thin, but not completely. He's still pretty much a pervert, but not as bad as before. His amber eyes got a little darker, making them look golden-brown. He's still the perverted alien that we know and love. He is no longer chasing after Ichigo, but rather Mint.

Pai is now nineteen and is rather handsome. He cut that side ponytail ting off and has let his hair grow a little in the back and the sides, still the same dark purple, as are his eyes which now hold more emotion then they did when he first met the mews, but then he was trying to kill them. He's got muscles and isn't thin, but isn't fat as well. He is definitely mature, more then most, cept Keiichiro, they're about equal. He's still the same Pai everyone loves. He loves Lettuce, but has trouble admitting it.

Tart is now thirteen and is still really hyper, just like Purin. He's actually quiet cute. He still wares his hair in his short pigtails, which have gotten a little longer. His eyes are now a darker brown and held emotion, emotion for Purin. He doesn't really have any muscles, yet, but he's working on it, he's got a little in his arms. He's thin, but not too thin, he's way in shape like Purin. He's still the same Tart we know and love. He's also dating Purin.

Keiichiro is now twenty-three and is actually hot. His hair is shorter then it was four years, but not short enough that he could have it in a ponytail. He's still incredibly polite and kind. His eyes still held that kindness from way back when. He's very mature and wants nothing more then for Ryou to confess to Ichigo. He's strong, but he really doesn't have any muscles, he has some, but not much. All in all he's still the kind-hearted Keiichiro that everyone loves. He is dating Zakuro and they have a date tonight.

Tasuku is eighteen and is really hansom. He's got short grayish-black hair and eyes that hold emotion. He's polite, but seems to have that mischievous attitude that Berry has. He doesn't really have muscles, but he's still pretty strong and caring. We met him two years ago when we met Berry. He's still the same great kid, which we met and grew to know and love. He like Ryou has some troubles confessing his love and wants to say something to Berry, wants to confess that he loves her.

Haru is also thirteen and is exactly like Tart, annoying, but fun to be around. He has shoulder length silver hair and mischievous violet eyes. He like Tart doesn't have much muscles, but they're there, kinda smallish. He's thin, but not too thin, also he's in great shape. He's a rowdy kid, like Tart, and a smooth talker, and he's teaching Tart to be one. We met him two years ago, about two hours after meeting Ringo. He's still the same kid everyone knows and loves. He's dating Ringo, thanks to Ryou.

Everyone became worried, especially Ryou after Ichigo ran in with tears in her eyes. It had been three hours already and she hadn't come down.

"I'm gonna go check up on Ichigo and try to find out what happened." Ryou said ascending the stairs to the guest room to where Ichigo had ran to.

"Ok. Good luck Ryou." Everyone said.

* * *

2BC

So what'cha think

Tell me

Review


	2. What Happened? Explaining!

Thanks 4 all the reviews i got. Maybe i did over do the descriptions

* * *

Ichigo was crying into a pillow and asking herself "Why" over and over again. She was crying when she heard a knock on the door, then came Ryou's voice.

"Ichigo? May I come in?" Ryou asked calmly, but inside he was a total wreck. 'What happened to her? What did that Masaya do to her this time? Last time he started drinking and smoking and he "accidentally" hit her and had been roughly grabbing her arms. I don't know why she didn't leave him.' Ryou thought remembering what happened only five months ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Ichigo had come storming into the café (an hour early) holding her left arm with her right, while her left hand held her cheek (face). Everyone was wondering what happened.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Berry asked concerned. Berry was wearing a white jean skirt that went to her knees with a pale pink shirt that said "I'm an angel, I know." She also had white and pale pink knee-high socks with light blue shoes.

"Don't tell us nothing happened cause we can see it." Zakuro said looking for an answer. She was wearing a purple shirt that said "Leave Me Alone OR Else…" with a matching skirt that went down to her knees that said "…You'll Have To Deal With My Boyfriend!" She also had light purple nylons & two inched high healed shoes.

"Yeah, you arms and cheek are bruised." Lettuce said worried. She was wearing long dark green skirt with a light green shirt with a dolphin on it. She had on a pair of her favorite green shoes with ankle high green socks.

"Strawberry, what's going on?" Ryou asked. He was wearing blue pants with a white and green shirt with a little purple. He was also wearing his normal shoes.

"You can tell us Ichigo, we're your friends, aren't we?" Purin and Ringo asked innocently. Purin and Ringo were wearing matching skirts that went down to their knees with matching shirts that said "Double Trouble!" Along with matching socks that went half way up their legs with matching dress shoes. The only difference was that Purin's was orange and Ringo's was red.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but it's not a big deal. It was a one time thing. Masaya-Kun, he said it would never happen again." Ichigo said. She was wearing a long pink dress with pink socks and dress shoes and red ribbons her hair.

"What happened? What he do?" Mint and Keiichiro asked. Mint was wearing a light blue top and a dark blue skirt with matching socks and dress shoes. Keiichiro was wearing brown pants with a white shirt and black shoes.

"What's happing?" Tart and Haru asked coming into the lounge where everyone was. Tart wearing blue shorts that went down to his knees with decent red shirt and red and blue sandals, and was in his human form. Haru was wearing blue pants and a red shirt with red and blue sandals. They almost match.

"What happened to Ichigo?" Tasuku asked walking up to Berry. Tasuku was wearing gray shorts that went down to his knees with a blue short sleeved shirt and blue shoes.

"What's going on here?" Pai asked. Pai was wearing black sweatpants and a dark purple shirt with green shoes and was in his human form.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Kish asked. He was wearing a green shirt with green shorts the went a little above his knees and he was also in his human form.

"Kish, please don't call me Kitten. I was just about to tell everyone what happened when you guys came in, but I'm glad you did, cause I don't want to repeat myself." Ichigo said.

"Well, go on Ichigo." The girls said at once.

"Well Masaya-Kun went out with some of his friends for his eighteenth birthday last night and they had some drinks that were completely filled with alcohol and other stuff like that. They were also smoking pot. I had to go pick them up and drop them off at their places. When I got Masaya-Kun back to his place he asked me to stay and have some fun, if you know what he meant. I told him no, that my father would kill me, and not to mention what he would do to him." Ichigo said.

"So, did he force himself on you?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, he tried, but he didn't get a chance, but he did grab me by the arms and slapped me hard against the face. When I got home, my dad, Raspberry & Blueberry asked me what happened." Ichigo said but was interrupted.

"Who are Raspberry & Blueberry?" Ryou asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell us what?" Everyone asked.

"Well about six months ago my mother had twins; a boy, Blueberry, and a girl, Raspberry. They are fraternal twins, as you probably figured out as one is a boy and one is a girl. Blueberry, the boy has purple hair and brown eyes like father. Raspberry, the girl has red hair and brown eyes like mother and myself. Mother is visiting her grandpa, cause he wants to talk to her about dad, he wants her to divorce him and take me and the twins to live with him." Ichigo said.

"Oh, that's great, cept for the part about you grandfather wanting to divorce you parents. So what about Masaya?" Keiichiro asked.

"Well he said that if he ever did it again I could leave him, but when I told him it'd be better if I left him he slapped me hard across the face and told me not to ever say that again." Ichigo said looking down.

"Ichigo, you should call the police or something." Keiichiro said.

"You could transform into your mew form and kick his ass!" Purin and Ringo exclaimed.

"No. Thanks you guys, I'm glad you care, but I'll give him one more chance, and I'm not gonna see him for a few days, he's going away for three weeks." Ichigo said looking at everyone.

So for three weeks everything was quiet and when Masaya came back it seemed as nothing had happened. Everything went back to normal, well, as normal as it gets.

* * *

**Back To Reality:**

"Ichigo, please let me in." Ryou begged.

Ichigo was listening to Ryou a little, listening to him beg for her to let him in. She then decided to give up and let him in. Slowly she made her way to the door, opening it, letting him in.

"Ichigo! What happened?! Wait! Don't tell me, Masaya?! What did he do this time?!" Ryou asked angered, but shocked at what he saw in front of him. Ichigo was covered in bruises and her clothes were ripped badly.

"He-he-he started drinking and doing pot again, but this time he's not stopping. I went to see him to see if he was ok. When I got there, I found him half naked with some half naked girls all around him. There were all these different kinds alcohols such as rum, scotch, beer, vodka and all sorts of others and then there several different kinds of cigarettes, pot and marijuana were the main ones there. I yelled at him saying that it was over and ran away. I got half way out of his house when he came running after me. He pushed me to the floor and started beating me. After awhile of beating me he started to rip my cloths off. He would've gotten what he wanted if I hadn't kicked him in his area and ran away. I got half way home when I realized that I couldn't go home cause my parents are taking Blueberry and Raspberry to our aunt and uncle's for awhile while they tried to work out something with my grandpa. He's still mad that mother won't divorce my father. They're going out there and they let me stay home, but can't go home yet cause I don't want my parents to see me like this. They're leaving later this afternoon, in about two hours. Ryou! Masaya, he-he-he tried to rape me!" Ichigo cried falling into Ryou, hugging him in a tight embrace, which he returned.

"Ichigo, do you want the day off. I mean we're not really doing anything, but putting up decorations. You can stay at the café for the night." Ryou said.

'That bastard! He's gonna pay! When I find him, he'll wish he never messed with Ichigo! He'll wish never met her or me! No, he'll wish he'd never been born!' Ryou thought hugging Ichigo closer to him.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Yeah, what is it Ichigo?" Ryou asked as calmly as he possibly could, sensing her nervousness.

"Do you think I could stay here until my parents get back? I don't wanna stay home alone. What if Masaya comes over and does something to me?" Ichigo asked scared.

"Of course you can. Masaya won't hurt you. I won't let him, no one will let him near you. So later tonight we'll go get your things and then you can relax, ok?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said looking at herself, well more her cloths then herself.

"Ichigo, do you need some cloths to borrow for today?" Ryou asked looking her tattered clothing.

"Do you have anything?" Ichigo asked blushing.

"Yeah, I should have something for you. Let me see here………Oh here we are." Ryou said handing her some of his cloths.

Ichigo went to the bathroom and changed and when she came out, she was wearing a pair of Ryou's boxers and one of his shirts. They were a little big on her, but they worked. Her hair was also brushed and fixed. Ryou thought she looked hot in his cloths, but something was wrong, Ichigo looked as if she would faint at any minute now.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked walking towards her. When he was only a mere three feet away from her, Ichigo collapsed to the floor, but before she could hit the ground, Ryou caught her.

"Ichigo?! Ichigo!" Ryou yelled shaking Ichigo.

"Mmmn. Mmmn. Mmmn. Ryou? What happened?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"You passed out. You're burning up. You have a fever." Ryou said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his bed, tucking her in and getting a wet rag to put on her forehead (I don't really know how that works, but ok. Alls I know is that it lowers fevers somehow.)

"Ichigo." Ryou said gently.

"Yeah, what is it Ryou?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"I'm going to go downstairs and tell everyone what happened to you ok. You just take it easy. Take a nap maybe, kay, just take it easy." Ryou said gently rubbing her forehead.

"Kay." Ichigo said falling asleep.

Ryou watched her for awhile before shutting his door and going downstairs.

* * *

**Downstairs:**

"Hey Ryou. Did you find out what happened?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah I did. Ichigo went to go see Masaya at his house and apparently he was half naked with all these half naked girls, drugs, alcohol, and other kinds of pot and marijuana. She told him it was over and he didn't take it well at all, he beat her and tried to rape her. Her parents are going out for awhile, don't know how long, but until they can figure out a way to make her grandfather see that her parents are happy together and aren't gonna get a divorce. Blueberry and Raspberry are gonna go to their aunt and uncles for a while. They're now a year old. Ichigo is staying home along, but she's gonna stay here, cause she's afraid that Masaya will come and hurt her while she's home alone. Right now she's asleep in my room in my cloths cause hers were badly tattered. She's asleep cause she has a fever and she won't be helping you around the café for awhile. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find that Ayoma prick and personally kick his ass." Ryou said heading out the door, everyone staring at him knowing that he wouldn't stop cause he loved Ichigo and Masaya had hurt her. They decided not to get in the middle of this.

* * *

2BC

Cliffhanger

So what'cha think

Tell me

If you have any ideas i'd be glad if you could give me some for when I have Ryou meet up with Masaya.

Review


	3. Feel Better Ichigo! Masaya Go To Hell!

Thanks 4 all the reviews that i got 4 chapter 2

Amaterasu77-Thanks 4 saying my story is awsome, & hey thanks 4 the advise, really needed it, i'll mayb use some, but not all.

okami no kidzukare-Thanks 4 liking my story. Masaya is a jerk, & he'll get more then just a punch in the face.

sonata hirano-Thanks 4 the idea, & just mayb i'll use part of it, probably will.

Vermont Cox-Yeah yeah, i'll hurry up, & i'll try to simmer down the details, but they're still gonna be in there. Thanks 4 everything though.

Squeaky-Squishy-Thanks 4 what u said & what does "lmao" mean? Glad u like the story.

ROSELIACOOL-Yeah, that's pretty much it, Ryou beats Masaya up.

Kisshu Neko-Thanks 4 what u said, even though ur probably more interested in KishxIchigo, I'm guessing u like RyouxIchigo 2.

MewPirate-Thanks 4 liking my story. No he won't get in trouble w/ the popos, but Masaya will, but u'll have 2 wait & c.

So w/out further ado, heres chapter 3

* * *

**Feel Better Ichigo! Masaya Go To Hell!**

* * *

**At The Café:**

**Upstairs:** Ichigo was sleeping peacefully when Keiichiro came in to check on her, just moments after Ryou left. Ryou had called from his cell phone and had asked Keiichiro to watch her while he went to beat up Masaya, I mean run an errand. Keiichiro sat in a chair and stared out the window listening for if Ichigo would wake up.

Awhile later Zakuro came up and stayed with Keiichiro to keep him company.

"Hey Keiichiro-Kun, how's Ichigo?" Zakuro asked sitting on Keiichiro's lap.

"I think she's fine. She's sleeping pretty peacefully. She's also pretty pale. If you think about it, Ryou really does care about her; he's just to dumb to tell her. However, Masaya was always in his way of telling her, and now that he's out of the way, Ryou might actually be able to tell her his true feelings." Keiichiro said holding Zakuro close.

"Yeah and to be truthful, I think that Ichigo loves Ryou, just as much as Ryou loves her, but she's too shy to admit it." Zakuro said.

"Yeah, we have to do something to get those two together." Keiichiro said looking at the sleeping neko, while holding Zakuro close.

"Yeah, but what?" Zakuro asked looking at Keiichiro.

"I don't know." Keiichiro said kissing her softly, then passionately.

**Downstairs:**

"Poor Ichigo. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Masaya is so-so-so rotten. He should be punished." Lettuce sighed sweeping the floor.

"Yeah and I can't believe Masaya did that after all these years. He always seemed like a kind person. Now this starts. What? Five months now? He used to be so kind." Purin said washing windows with Ringo.

"I personally thought he was too "perfect", but he made her happy so I stayed out of it. Now I think I should've said something." Mint said sipping her tea.

"I though he was too good to be true. He was too perfect, too into nature and all that. I mean nature is great and we need to protect it, but he was too into it. He needs a life." Berry said mopping up after Bridget swept.

"I never really paid attention to him; there was just something about him I didn't like." Ringo said washing windows.

"I never liked the guy. I had figured he do something like this sooner or later." Kish said cleaning the walls.

"Yeah, that's because you always used to have a huge crush on her, but now you like Mint." Tart said, but whispered the last part making Kish start to turn red and chase him out of the café, Pai following closely behind.

"Wow! What was that all about?" The girls asked.

"Don't know." Replied the guys.

"Back to Ichigo. We should throw her a get well party." Tasuku said looking at everyone to make sure they agreed.

"Yeah, I like that idea. I like parties, especially ones for friends." Haru said bouncing around.

"Then it's agreed, we'll throw a party for Ichigo?" Tasuku asked.

"Well, we already have that Christmas party coming up, but why don't we make it more spectacular for Ichigo, like we could add more of just about everything." Berry said walking over to Mint as Pai and Tart came in, while Keiichiro and Zakuro came down.

"What's going on?" Keiichiro and Zakuro asked.

"We plan on throwing a bigger part for Christmas party for Ichigo to help her feel better. We're gonna buy more things and put up more decorations." Mint and Berry said looking at everyone telling them they had better get to work

"That's great, I hope it works, and I hope it will somehow get her and Ryou together. Well she just woke up and she would like some soup. She's not feeling too well, she's got a fever." Keiichiro sighed going into the kitchen.

"Where's Kish?" Zakuro asked looking around.

"Oh, we found Ryou and Kish decided to help him beat Masaya senseless." Both Pai and Tart said.

"Oh, ok. Well, so it's agreed that we'll make this the most spectacular Christmas party ever?" Berry and Mint asked.

"Yeah, let's get goin'!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Right so, Berry, Zakuro and myself will go buy everything, while Lettuce, Purin and Ringo will help with the snacks and food. Keiichiro will help Ichigo. Tasuku, Haru and Pai will take care of ceilings. And I guess Ryou and Kish will take care of Masaya or Ass-Face, and when they get back Ryou will help Ichigo and Kish and Keiichiro will help with cooking and decorations. Got that everyone?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, let's get started!" Everyone exclaimed going to their "stations" or "jobs".

* * *

**With Ryou And Kish:**

Ryou and Kish were outside of Masaya's door and they weren't happy. Once inside they found all sort of things laying around, such as drugs, alcohol, pot, weed, marijuana and a whole bunch of porn.

"Jeez, what happened here?" Kish asked.

"Strawberry was right about what she said and what was going on." Ryou said which made Kish realize how much Ryou really did care about Ichigo.

As they traveled up the stairs they found more and more of what was downstairs. Once they got to Masaya's room they opened the door to reveal almost everything what Ichigo had said been up there. There was everything from downstairs and from what Ichigo had said, the only thing that wasn't there were the half naked girls.

"Oh, hey guys. You're too late, the party's over." Masaya said.

"That's not why we're here Fag-Bag! We're here to get you for hurting Ichigo! For trying to rape her and for beating the crap out of her!" Ryou yelled pissed.

"Yeah, didn't you know that your not spose to hurt the one love, you fucker!" Kish yelled pissed.

"What are you talking about?! I never did any of that to her! She's lying! She's a lying motherfucking whore!" Masaya yelled.

"You know what Masaya, I've known Ichigo for four years now, and I know for a fact that she doesn't lie! She is the sweetest person I know! She would never lie!" Ryou yelled extremely pissed off that Masaya would lie.

"Oh and the other reason we believe her is because of all the bruises she has, and how she is so freaked to tell us or talk or go to you!" Kish yelled shaking his fist.

"What are you going to do?" Masaya asked backing away like a pussy.

"You're gonna know how it feels to be hurt like you hurt Ichigo!" Ryou said as Kish teleported behind Masaya and grabbed him Ryou punched Masaya in the stomach and face over and over.

After awhile of Ryou hurting Masaya it was Kish's turn. Ryou held Masaya while Kish started beating him.

A few minutes later they were done and left, but before they spit on him.

A few minutes later they were done and left, "Stay way from Zoey!" Elliot yelled spitting on him before they actually left.

* * *

**At The Café:**

Ryou and Kish had just arrived at the café and their jaws dropped. Everything was covered in red, green, white, silver, yellow, pink, blue, purple, gold and other bright colors. There were banners and other stuff hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ryou yelled.

"Oh, hey there. We're just planning on making this Christmas party more spectacular for Ichigo. We want to make her feel a whole lot better. Keiichiro said it was ok." Mint said.

"Yes, I believe I did say that. Ichigo's awake now. By the way what'd you guys do to Masaya?" Keiichiro asked coming downstairs.

"Yeah, what did you do to the prick?" Everyone asked coming downstairs.

"We just beat the heck out of him and warned him not to come anywhere near Ichigo. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see how she's feeling." Ryou said heading upstairs.

"Ok. See you later." Everyone said.

* * *

**Downstairs:**

"So Kish, your job is to help with decorations." Berry and Mint said handing him two box loads of Christmas decorations.

"More decorations?!" Kish whined.

"Hey you haven't been here, so stop complaining! We've been putting up her decorations for half an hour now, you have to help!" Pai and Tart exclaimed frustrated.

"Fine!" Kish sighed realizing he was beat, he lost.

* * *

**Upstairs:**

"Hey Strawberry, how are you feeling?" Ryou asked coming in to find Ichigo laying on the bed listing to music.

"I'm ok, I guess. Where were you?" Ichigo asked as Ryou sat on the side of the bed.

"Well, I went to see Masaya, Kish came with as well. Masaya shouldn't be bothering you anytime soon. Kish and I took care of him. We beat him and warned him to stay away from you." Ryou said rubbing her forehead making her giggle.

"Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said falling asleep.

"Hmmn. Strawberry, I really do love you. I just don't know how to tell you. I should be able to tell you cause that Masaya's out of the way." Ryou said more to himself then to her, even thought she was asleep.

Ryou just watched her sleep and gently ran her fingers though her bangs while she slept.

* * *

2BC

Cliffhanger

So what'cha think

Tell me

If you have any ideas i'd be glad if you could give me some for the next chapter.

Should Masaya come back and get his a beat again?

Review


	4. The Worst Day Ever!

* * *

Sorry i havent updated in a while. i've been a little tied up, w/ being sick, my mom's e-boyfriend Nate Nolden, who we're suing on thursday, i thought it was wendsday, i miss heard, its wendsday, i've been busy. but 2day i'm updating a lot of my stories.

* * *

**Kisshu Neko**-thanks. glad u like my story & if i ever get the chance, i'll try 2 write stories with kishxichigo. some of my stories have them 2gether, u'll just have 2 look 4 them.

**sonata hirano**-thanks. i will have him come back & have the guys beat the crap out of him, but not this chapter. glad u like the story.

**okami no kidzukare**-thanks. i know u dont want him 2 come back, but some people want him 2 come back & get his a kicked some more, so i'll bring him back 1 more time, but not this chapter.

**MewPirate**-thanks. thanks 4 giving me the corrections as well. i appreciate it. i didnt realize it until u told me. glad u like the story.

**Tobiume.hyourinmaru**-thanks. glad u enjoyed it. more Masaya bashing. sorry i haven't updated, i've had a lot 2 deal w/. i'll try 2 update sooner

**Amaya or Mew Amaya**-thanks. i'm glad u think its cute. sorry i havent updated, but i'll work on it.

**black cat**-thanks. i'll have Masaya pretend 2 c the mistakes he made, that's what'll say, but it wont b the truth. the guys will beat him 2 a bloody pulp, dont worry. glad u like the story.

**Squeaky-Squishy**-thanks. i know the guys will beat him & i think i might just have the mews be a part of it as well. glad u like the story.

**Devatron2000**-thanks. thanks 4 the info. glad u like the story.

**LaughingDeath77**-thanks. glad u love it. thanks 4 what u said about my issues, w/ my mom's x.

* * *

This chapter will be really sad T.T

Masaya's back & he does something 2 Ichigo's family.

If u dont like really sad things, dont read this chapter.

Let's just say Masaya has a gun.

so here's the next chapter.

* * *

It had been a week since Masaya came to the cafe, but he had been calling Ichigo, either begging her to come back or threatening her with something or other.

It was only two days until the Christmas party and everyone was still getting ready.

Pai and Kish were decorating the ceilings and the other high places no one else could reach.

Ichigo, Berry and Mint were putting up decorations up on the walls.

Keiichiro, Zakuro and Lettuce were in the kitchen making pastries.

Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru were playing around.

Ryou and Tasuku were cleaning things while watching Ichigo (Ryou) and Berry (Tasuku) from afar.

Everything was going fine until Purin's and Ringo's circus balls slipped out from under their feet causing them to fall on Tart and Haru. The balls went flying smacking Ichigo, Berry, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, Tasuku and Keiichiro in the face and then they knocked Pai & Kish out of the air.

When everyone gained consciousness all the girls ('cept Zakuro, Purin and Ringo) screamed. The reason for this was cause the guys landed on the girls.

Ryou on Ichigo.

Kish on Mint.

Pai on Lettuce.

Tart on Purin kissing her.

Keiichiro on Zakuro kissing her passionately.

Tasuku on Berry.

Haru on Ringo kissing her.

After awhile the boys got off the girls and helped them up.

Once everyone was settled they had a long talk with Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru about having their circus balls in here, and then they went back to what they were doing.

About three hours later when everything was finally done and everyone was taking a break when the cops came in asking for Ichigo.

"Is Momomiya, Ichigo here?" One of the cops asked.

"Yes, that's me." Ichigo said softly wondering what they wanted with her.

"Could you please come with us?" One of them asked.

"Umm sure." Ichigo said following them outside.

* * *

**Outside With The Police:**

"Momomiya, Ichigo, are these your little brother and sister?" The other police officer asked pointing to the police car.

"Yes. Where are my parents?" Ichigo asked.

"Ms. Momomiya, we're sorry to have to tell you this, but we found your siblings wandering around alone and your parents. Do you have a place to stay for a while? I think your grandparents are planning on taking your brother and sister." The police said.

"Where are my parents?" Ichigo asked.

"We had some tests done and we found out your mother is/was carrying another baby." The police officer said changeing the subject making Ichigo start to panic.

"Where are my parents?" Ichigo asked getting frustrated.

"Well you're familiar with Ayoma, Masaya, yes?" The officer asked.

"Yes. Don't mention him around me! Where are my parents?" Ichigo asked more demanding this time.

"We have him in custody for your parents. He should be bothering you for a long while." The officer said backing up when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PARENTS ALREADY?! STOP AVOIDING MY DAMN QUESTION AS TO WHERE MY PARENTS ARE! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! THEY'RE MY PARENTS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO THEM. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PARENTS AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Ichigo asked demanding this time completely losing her temper.

"Ok calm down Ms. Momomiya. We can see you're upset. Calm down and we'll tell you where they are." The head officer said.

Ten Minutes Later:

"Ok, now that you're calm, we'll tell you what happened." The head officer said looking at his partner.

"Like we already said, we found your brother and sister walking around crying looking for your parents and yourself. When we found them we immediately went looking for your parents. When we found them, we found Masaya with a gun and a very bloody machete. From there we had to call for backup and we got his weapons away from and arrested him. When we found your parents, they were pretty beat up and losing a lot of blood. Your mother is in critical condition and is in intensive care. We did everything we could to save you father, but it was too late, he didn't make it, he's gone, he's dead." The officer said getting it into her head.

"..."

"Ms. Momomiya?"

"..."

"Momomiya-san?"

"... NO!! YOU'RE LYING!! ITS NOT TRUE!! IT CANT BE TRUE!! MY MOTHER CANT HAVE ANOTHER BABY WITHOUT MY DAD!! I-I WANT HER TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!! I WANT ANOTHE BROTHER OR SISTER!! BUT NOT LIKE THIS!! HE'S NOT DEAD!! SHE'S NOT IN INTENIVE CARE!! I DONT BELIEVE YOU!! WHERE'S YOUR PROF!! I WANT PROF!" Ichigo screamed collapsing to the ground.

"Ms. Momomiya. This is the hospital records and pictures." The officer said handing them to her.

Ichigo looked at the records and started to cry. And then when she looked at the pictures she screamed and threw up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The officer asked after she calmed down.

"Yes, my bosses will let me stay here. They'd always make sure I'd be ok. They also let me keep my brother and sister. We'll be ok." Ichigo hiccupped standing up.

"Yes well, your grandparents already offered to take them." The officer said.

"NO!! I DONT GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT MY GRANDPARENTS SAY!! THEY'RE PROBALBY HAPPY THAT MY DAD'S DEAD!! THEY NEVER LIKED HIM!! THEY WERE PLANING ON GETTING MY PARENTS DEVORSED!! YEAH WELL THEY DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING THEIR CLEAN HANDS DIRTY!! HE'S GONE AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!! I HOPE THEY'RE HAPPY!! THEY GOT WHAT THEY WANTED!! MY DAD OUT OF THE WAY!! NOW I KNOW IF THEY GET MY BROTHER AND SISTER THEY'LL NEVER GIVE THEM BACK, NO MATTER WHAT MY MOTHER SAY!! I'M KEEPING MY BROTHER AND SISTER NO MATTER WHAT MY GOD DAMN GRANDPARENTS SAY!!" Ichigo screamed out of breath.

"Ok. Listen to me Ms. Momomiya. You can keep your brother and sister. We wont take them away from you. But here's the thing. You listening? Good. We're gonna have them stay with your grandparents unitl next week, the week before Christmas, kay? Then you'll have them back and you wont have to have any contact with them. We think you need some time to yourself just to get things situated. Okay? Can you do that, just for a week?" The officer asked.

"Fine, but if I don't get them back, I'll go to my grandparents, sue them and get my brothe and sister back that way. Do you understand that?" Ichigo asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes. Please get some rest and have a somewhat better day. Bye." The officers said as the twins ran out of the car to Ichigo who fell to her knees embracing them tightly.

"Big sistar Ichi, what's going on?" Blueberry and Raspberry asked crying. They their daddy died and that their mommy was hurt, the police already told them that, but they didn't tell about Ichigo and where they'll be staying.

"You're gonna be staying with grandma and grandpa for a week, then you'll come back to me, ok?" Ichigo asked trying not to let them see her cry.

"Ywes! We'll see you again." They said going with the officers looking back until the car was out of site.

Ichigo just sat there taking everything, and then she just started to cry her eyes out. She couldn't stay out there with people staring at her (though no one was out) so she stood up turned around and ran into the cafe and up to Ryou's room where she just bawled and bawled until Ryou came in.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ryou asked extremely worried. He had never seen her this upset before.

"Ryou!" Ichigo cried falling into his chest.

"Ichigo what's the matter? What did the police want?" Ryou asked again rubbing her back.

"Masaya. They came to tell me that they found my brother and sister and that mother is pregnant again, but they don't know weather it's gonna make it or not. They found my brother and sister wandering the streets alone and when they found my parents they found Masaya with a gun and a bloody machete. My mother is in critical condition and my father is...my father is...MY FATHER IS DEAD! MASAYA KILLED HIM AND ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER!! I HOPE MY GRANDPARENTS ARE HAPPY. MY DADDY'S DEAD AND THEY GET MY BROHTER AND SISTER FOR A WEEK. I GET THEM BACK NEXT WEEK. Ryou, I was wondering if you'd let me, Blueberry and Raspberry stay here when they get back. Well will you let me stay here even without them for this week? Can I, we?" Ichigo asked while losing her voice.

"Ichigo you don't have to ask that. You, your brother and sister are welcome here until you mother gets better. Masaya did that? I swear I'm gonna make sure that son of a bitch burns in hell." Ryou said pissed off.

"Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said, her voice all scratchy and almost gone.

"No problem Strawberry. You've got a fever and you're losing your voice. You just take it easy, and I'll tell the others to postpone the party and that you'll be out of it for a while and exactly what happened. Kay?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said falling asleep.

Ryou stayed with her for a while before he went downstairs.

* * *

**With The Grandparents:**

"Oh officer, Blueberry, Raspberry! We're so glad that you're ok!" Grandma and Grandpa said. (Don't know their names)

"Mr. Mrs. Donda. (Don't know their last name) your keeping these two for a week. Next week your oldest granddaughter, Ichigo will be responsible for them. We agreed to it and so will you. Child's services have been contacted and know about this, so if you do not agree, they'll be in the care of child services until next week." The officers said to the extremely shocked grandparents.

"Ichigo cant be held responsible them, she's only sixteen! She's not old enough!" Grandma cried in anger.

"Well actually she is. She became of age on her fifteenth birthday. I guess since you're not cooperating they'll be under child services for the week. Come on you two, go with my partner while I talk to your grandparents." The officer said.

"Otay. Bad grandma and grandpa. Evil!" They cried going with the other officer.

"You two are under arrest for working with Ayoma, Masaya. You paid him and he gladly did it. It does not matter if you didn't kill him, you had them killed and morally injured, which make you under arrest. Come with me, and shut your mouths!" The officer said taking them to his car.

* * *

**At The Cafe Downstais: With Ryou And Everyone Elese:**

As Ryou came downstairs everyone gathered around.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Everyone asked.

"I'm gonna kill that Fucking Bastard!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou what did the police say to her?" Keiichiro asked.

"Masaya, he put her mother in intensive care and he actually killed her father and almost, possibly killed her new baby brother or sister. Yes, her mother's pregnant again, and her father's dead." Ryou said in rage sitting down.

"Masaya did that?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. Now, because of this Ichigo is losing her voice and running a high fever. Oh, and I promised her that she could stay with us and starting next week her brother and sister as well." Ryou said.

"Well that was a nice thing to do. I'm glad you did it too. Her brother and sister are adorable. Its probably best for them anyhow. What else did you tell her?" Keiichiro asked.

"I told her that we'd postpone the party for her sake. She's not in the mood and wont be for awhile for parties. I swear next time I see that fucker, I'll kill him!" Ryou exclaimed banging his hands on the table.

"I'm going back upstairs." Ryou said going to his room.

"Poor Ichigo and Ryou, especially Ichigo." Everyone said.

* * *

Cliffhanger, sorry.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sorry it was so sad. T.T


	5. Confessions!

Devatron2000-Thank u 4 saying my story is very good.

Kisshu Neko-Sorry it went a little fast 4 u. Sorry about the cliffhangers, but i'm glad u like the story.

sonata hirano-yeah i know it was sad, but i needed sad chapter and i was just remembering something that happened 2 an old friend of mine. glad u like the story

Squeaky-Squishy-It was sad. i remember what happened 2 my friend. it did not end well. she was a little older then myself, & she i guess she couldnt handle the pain of losing her parents so she ended up commiting suiside, but Ichigo wont do that. i miss my friend. glad that u like my story.

MewPirate-If "Waah!" means really sad or ur crying, i know it was sad and i'm sorry. this chapter i think may be a little sad, but not as sad as the last chapter. glad u like the story.

Alimew Fire-thanks 4 saying my story rocks & is off the hook.

LaughingDeath77-Thanks 4 like the story and thanks 4 saying what u said about my mom and me.

**so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Confessions!**

* * *

Ichigo was sleeping when Ryou came up. He was gonna just sit at his computer and work on something or other, but his worry for Ichigo was too great for him to handle, so he sat next to his bed and watched her.

A few hours later Ichigo started turning and woke up and looked at Ryou.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Hey there sleepyhead. How do you feel?" Ryou asked as he noticed that her face was still a little flushed.

"I feel tired. I had a horrible nightmare about my parents and my brother and sister. I dreamt that the police came here and told me that Masaya killed my father and put mother who was once again pregnant in intensive care. Then my brother and sister were gonna stay with my grandparents, but I refused to let them stay with them and that they'd stay with me, while we stayed here. Strange, huh?" Ichigo asked then paled when she saw Ryou's face.

"Ryou what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, it wasn't a dream. That really happened. You talked to the police, and then came running into my room. I came in and asked you what happened. You told me what happened, and I let you stay here where you have been sleeping for about two hours. I'm sorry to say, none of that was a dream." Ryou said as he watched Ichigo.

"What? Oh that's right. I forgot! How could I forget?! It's not fair! This has to be a horrible nightmare! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me. Why me? I can't take this. First my so-called boyfriend starts doing all this different kinds of shit such as pot and other drugs. Then he kills my father and puts my mother in intensive care and I find out she's pregnant and my father's not gonna be there when she has it. Then on top of all that my grandparents want my brother and sister, but they'll be here in a week. I really can't take this, I just can't!" Ichigo cried while getting off the bed and running to the door, but she didn't make it cause she fell to the floor weak from lack of energy, food and sleep.

Ryou then went over to her and gently picked up the crying girl, and gently laid her back in the bed.

"Strawberry, just rest for awhile, you really need the rest and probably some food. I'll get Keiichiro to make you something to eat." Ryou said but was shocked to hear what Ichigo just said.

"Why is it so hard to live? Please just kill me, somebody just kill me and get it over with. I have nothing, zip, nada. I have nobody to love or anybody to love me. Just kill me now." Ichigo cried silently.

"Ichigo, no. You are loved by everyone here, Keiichiro, the girls, the guys and--me." Ryou said.

"What? What did you just say about loving me?" Ichigo as Ryou sat down.

"What happened up here?" Keiichiro asked coming in with some soup and juice.

"Ummm. Nothing really. Strawberry just kinda had a meltdown, if you will." Ryou said as Keiichiro set down the soup and juice.

"Well then I'll be leaving." Keiichiro said leaving and going down stairs.

* * *

**Downstairs:**

Keiichiro was talking with the others about what happened upstairs.

"Alls he said was that Ichigo was having some kind of a meltdown relating to her family." Keiichiro said.

"Oh ok." Everyone said.

"Hmm? Where are Mint, Kish, Lettuce, Pai, Berry and Tasuku?" Zakuro asked.

"Well Berry and Tasuku are delivering something to a customer that ordered something special a few weeks ago for a special something and they needed it today, but couldn't come to get it." Keiichiro said holding Zakuro.

"Yeah and Kish took mint somewhere. Said he had something important to tell her." Purin and Ringo said sitting on their circus balls.

"Then Lettuce went to the store to pick up something and Pai said that he'd go with her to help." Tart and Haru said as he sat on the tops of a table.

"Oh ok. I think their confess their love to one another." Zakuro said snuggling into Keiichiro.

"Yeah it would seem that way. Now if only Ryou would confess to Ichigo. He really does love her; he's just too stupid to say something to her." Keiichiro said.

"Yeah." Everyone else said

* * *

**With Berry And Tasuku:**

Berry and Tasuku were on their way back to café with the money for the café from the person who ordered the cakes for their lover.

"That lady seemed nice. She was really sweet. I hope she is happy with whoever it is she loves. But I'm guessing he's a lucky guy. I wish someone would love me like that." Berry said.

"Umm Berry?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah what is it, Tasuku?" Berry asked.

"Uh nothing. Wait it is something. I want to tell you something, something important." Tasuku said.

"Well what is it" Berry asked.

"Berry, I-I-I love- I love you! There I said it. I love you Berry Shirayuki!" Tasuku blurted out.

"Tasuku…I don't know what to say, 'cept that I love you too." Berry said as tears of happiness came running down her eyes.

This was too perfect. They confessed their love under a bunch of street lamps. It was getting dark and the moon was out and full.

When they got back to the café they were holding hands and laughing.

Everyone (that was there) asked what happened, and they told them that they were now boyfriend-girlfriend and everyone cheered for them.**

* * *

**

**With Mint And Kish:**

"What did you want to ask me Kish?" Mint asked as Kish pulled something out of his pocket.

"Mint, I always thought that I was in love with Ichigo, but I realized that she was in love with that Masaya bastard. And then he stated all this shit and Ichigo started to stop loving him. Still no matter how much I love her it's now more of a sister brother kind of love. I think she's perfect for Ryou, if he'd get his head out of his ass and tell her how he feels before somebody else does. However, the reason I brought you here was to tell you that I love you in the way I thought I loved Ichigo. Please Mint will you be my girlfriend?" Kish asked as he opened a box with a ring with sapphire diamond on it in the shape of a heart.

"Oh Kish. Yes. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. I love you too. I feel really bad for Ichigo as well. If I ever see Masaya he's a dead man, well boy. Kish, this ring is absolutely gorgeous." Mint said as Kish put the ring on her finger, which read, "Forever together: Kish & Mint."

So they flew around the city for an hour and a half until they found a place that Kish found. It was a beautiful place that was like everywhere else was covered in snow, but this was different, there were trees and a lovely cave filled with flowers. They stayed there for about an hour making out.

When they got back to the café everybody stared at them like what have you two been up to?

They told them that they were together and were now very happy and complete. (when I say complete it doesn't mean they had sex, they didn't. I've had people as me that.)

Everyone said that they were happy for them and that Berry and Tasuku were together and so were Lettuce and Pai (they got back before Kish and Mint)**

* * *

**

**With Lettuce And Pai:**

Lettuce and Pai were on their way back to the café when Lettuce accident dropped the bags of groceries that she was carrying.

"Oh no, the groceries." Lettuce said.

"Hey it's okay Lettuce. Alls we have to do is pick everything up. Nothing looks damaged, even the bags fine." Pai said as they picked everything up.

As they were picking things up they both grabbed for something and their hands touched. When they pulled away they were both blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Lettuce apologized bowing.

"Lettuce, it's ok. You don't have to apologize; it is me who should apologize, not you." Pai said.

"Oh, ok." Lettuce said staring into Pai's purple eyes.

"Lettuce?" Pai asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, what is it Pai?" Lettuce asked as their faces were only inches apart.

"I don't know how to say this, but I…" Pai whispered.

"Yeah?" Lettuce asked as Pai closed the gap between them, gently kissing her.

To both of their surprises she kissed back telling him that she was enjoying it.

After awhile they broke apart both breathing shallow and both red in the face.

"I love you Lettuce." Pai said kissing her again this time for a few seconds only.

"I love you to Pai." Lettuce said as she hugged him, as he held her close to him.

They got back to the café and everyone squealed 'cause they kissed once there.

Also Lettuce asked how Ichigo was doing and the others said she was just upset.

**

* * *

With Ichigo And Ryou:**

Once Ichigo had finished eating she asked Ryou what he had meant when he said that everyone at the café including him loved her.

"Strawberry, I know it may seem like I don't like you, but the truth is-the truth is that I really do love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I wanted to tell you this before, but the stupid bastard was always in the way. I don't know or care if you feel the same way that I do, and I understand that, I can wait for you, I've been waiting for four years now; I can wait for you forever. I can even wait for you after death. I don't know what you want me to say, but alls I can say is that I love you and I hope you feel the same some day. Alls I ask is for you to give me a chance and…" Ryou said but Ichigo cut him off by gently climbing over to him and gently kissing him.

Ryou was shocked but he didn't complain, instead his kissed her back with the same gentleness that she gave to him.

When they pulled away Ichigo looked into his eyes and said softly, "I love you too, always have I guess. I was just too blinded by Masaya to see you, but now I realize that I loved you, love you and will always love you."

"Ichigo, I've waited forever to hear you say those words. I have something for you. I hope you like it." Ryou said as he got a big flat box.

When Ichigo opened it she stared in awww.

"Well do you like it?" Ryou asked.

"No, I don't like it, I love it. Thank you so much Ryou." Ichigo said hugging him.

Ryou had gotten her a whole jewelry set, it contained of a gold necklace with matching earrings, bracelet, ring and a matching dress and shoes. The necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring all had a pink ruby rose gem on each of them, one on the necklace, three on the bracelet and of course one on each earring. The dress was pink with red roses painted on it and pink high healed shoes.

Ichigo went to the bathroom and came out in the outfit that Ryou had given her.

Ryou smiled and asked her to dance as "Memories" By Within Temptations came on.

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

After the song ended they stopped dancing and Ichigo felt a little dizzy.

Before she sat down on the bed she went to go put her pajamas back on.

When she came out she was in her pjs and her hair was down, and no makeup.

She then sat down and Ryou sat next to her.

"I'm glad I have you Ryou. You're also a better kisser then the jerk Masaya." Ichigo said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm incredibly grateful that I have you. And I would hope I'm better then that cocksucker." Ryou said pulling Ichigo's chin up and kissing her very passionately.

Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up kissing him passionately.

Ryou grabbed her waist pulling her towards him.

After awhile Ryou had pushed Ichigo onto his bed with him on top kissing her, French style.

They weren't gonna go to far, Ryou didn't want to get her pregnant, not just yet anyways.

After awhile they pulled away for air.

"Ichigo will you be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Now kiss me." Ichigo said as he bent down and they continued to make out.

After awhile they were laying in each other's arms about to go to sleep when Ichigo asked something.

"Ryou promise me something." Ichigo said.

"Anything." Ryou said.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, and promise me that you'll never end up or do what Masaya did." Ichigo said.

"Of course I'll promise to that. I'm never gonna leave you or do what Masaya the prick did in a million years." Ryou said holding her close.

"Thank you." Ichigo said snuggling up to Ryou falling asleep.

"You're welcome my love." Ryou said falling asleep holding her close.

Keiichiro came up later with Zakuro to check up on how Ichigo and Ryou were doing.

When they opened the door they smiled and stared in awww as they say Ryou and Ichigo sleeping.

They then closed the door and went downstairs.

* * *

"What's going on? How are they? What are they doing?" Everyone asked as Keiichiro and Zakuro came downstairs.

Keiichiro and Zakuro looked at each other, then everyone else and smiled.

"There asleep, in each other's arms. I think they're fianlly together." Keiichiro said.

"Yeah, but now I think we should throw an even bigger party for them and us." Zakuro said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's get to work!" Mint exclaimed making everyone else groan.

"Mint, let's all just go home tonight. Then tomorrow we'll send Ryou and Ichigo out and we can decorate tomorrow. Alright?" Keiichiro said.

"Fine." Mint said.

"So they all went home with the guys taking them home.

* * *

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sorry it was so sad. T.T


	6. The Doctors Call! Happy Day!

MewPirate-Nope it wasnt a dream. Thanks 4 reviewing.

Squeaky-Squishy-Thanks. Glad u liked it, & thought it was cute. Sorry 4 the wait on the story, but i've been stressed lately.

ROSELIACOOL-Yeah, i guess it was sad, but happy. Thanks 4 reading the story.

Kisshu Neko-Sorry its slow, & i'm sorry u dont like kishxmint, but i like them 2gether sometimes. Thanks 4 reviewing.

sonata hirano-Thanks, i guess it was cute. i was just trying 2 make it a little happier.

Cherrie-Sakura-Thank u 4 liking my stories & 4 the info. I guess i know wut u mean, but in a way i dont understand u. plz clarify a little more on wut u mean. i'm not mad. i like it when people help me w/ my mistakes. Plus, my spelling & grammar said it was fine, so i dont know. thank u anyhow. by the way what is â€œYes?. i'll try 2 work on spelling & grammar. i'm not offended.

* * *

so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**The Doctors Call! Happy Day!**

* * *

**With Ichigo And Ryou:**

Ryou and Ichigo were in the kitchen making out, I mean making snacks for everybody when the phone rang.

"Hello, Cafe Mew Mew, Ryou Shirogane speaking. How may I help you?" Ryou asked politely.

"Yes. Is Momomiya, Ichigo there?" A lady asked.

"Yeah just a sec." Ryou said getting Ichigo.

"Hello? This is Momomiya, Ichigo. Who may I ask am I talking to?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I'm a nurse at Hyshokes Memorial Hospital. I'm calling about your mother." The nurse said on the other line.

"Really? What's wrong?! Is she ok? What's going on? Is she going to make it?" Ichigo asked franticly making Ryou come over and look at her with confusion, but knew it was about her mother.

Ryou gently wrapped his arms around her waist and waited for the next move.

"Ichigo, you can calm down. Your mother's just fine. You can come visit her tomorrow. Right now she's recovering from her surgery and cant see anybody today, but you can visit her tomorrow. Visiting hours are from 11:00 AM to 8:00 PM. You can come anywhere between those times." The nurse said.

"Ok. Thank you so very much. Bye." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome. Bye." The nurse said as the both of them hung up.

Ichigo hung up the phone turned around to look at Ryou and screamed, running up to him and hugging him tight with happy tears.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ryou asked as her felt her tears.

"Nothing Ryou. I'm happy, these are happy tears. My mom's gonna be ok. We can visit her tomorrow between 11:00 AM to 8:00 PM!" Ichigo cried with happiness while Ryou smiled and swung her around in the air making her laugh even more.

"What's going on in here?" Everyone asked coming into the kitchen.

"My mother's gonna be ok!" Ichigo cried hugging Ryou close.

"Yay! Finally some good news!" Purin yelled as everyone else cheered.

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sorry it was so short. I have writers block on this and I'm really stressed due to the Nate thing. T.T I just found out that he's doing crack & other druges & he's on paper. he's gonna b in so much trouble. Ha haha ha! :) :) :) :) :)

Anyways;

The next chapter should b longer.

However in order 4 that I need some ideas from u guys.

Thank u

&

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	7. Mother!

here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Mother!**

* * *

**With Ichigo And Ryou:**

Ichigo and Ryou were on their way to the hospital when Ichigo had to stop at a gift shop to get her mother, brother, sister, Ryou and everyone else something.

She got her mother flowers, a card, and a stuffed bear.

She got her brother a toy truck and for her sister the doll she always wanted.

She got Mint a new tea set.

For Lettuce she got a craft book,

For Purin she got a bunch of circus things she didn't have.

She bought Zakuro a new handbag.

She bought Berry a new dress that she's been dieing for.

For Ringo she got her some new music stuff.

For Pai she got him two books on history stuff.

She bought Tart and Haru toy swords and other stuff like that.

She bought Dren some new clothes.

For Keiichiro she got him a book of new recipes.

For Tasuku she got some poetry books.

For Ryou she got him some new chokers and a stuffed cat that came with one for her as well.

* * *

**At The Hospital:**

When they finally reached the hospital they bumped into the receptionist.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Um yes. I'm looking for my mother, Momomiya, Sakura." Ichigo said.

"Yes. She's in room A87 second floor." The receptionist said pointing to an elevator.

* * *

**Room A87:**

When they got to her mother's room they stared at her mother and all the things that she was connected to.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh Ichigo sweetie. How are you? Have you heard anything about your father yet?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said walking over to her mother with Ryou.

"How is he?" Sakura asked.

"Mom, dad's dead. Raspberry and Blueberry are at child services. They'll be coming back next week though." Ichigo said tears starting to form sitting in a chair next to the bed, Ryou right next to her.

"Oh. I cant believe this is happening. But, Raspberry and Blueberry are gonna be staying with you? You know I'm pregnant, right?" Sakura asked.

"Right. I cant believe it either. I miss him. Yes & Yes." Ichigo said softly ready to cry. Ryou saw this and gently held her hand in his.

"Where will you be staying?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be staying with Ryou and Keiichiro." Ichigo said softly.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"Well this is Ryou, my new boyfriend. Keiichiro is his legal guardian. They're also my bosses at the cafe. I broke up with Masaya for doing drugs and other stuff like that. Now I find out that he put you in intensive care and that he killed dad." Ichigo finally had it. She leaned over and started crying into Ryou's chest.

"Oh Ichigo, sweetie. It's ok. Everything will be ok. I'll be out in before Christmas. It may be the day before, but I'll be out soon. True everything will be different without your father, but we'll make it work." Sakura said.

"Mama, do you think that Ryou could stay with us until you're fully healed?" Ichigo asked as she held onto him shaking.

"Of course. That would be nice. He seems like a really nice guy. Better then Masaya. You can stay there now if you'd like. That Keiichiro guy could stay as well, if he'd like." Sakura said.

"Ok. I bought you some things." Ichigo said putting the flowers and the card on the nightstand next to the bed. Then she gave her the stuffed bear by her mother.

"Thank you Ichigo, they're lovely." Sakura said, then added, "You don't talk much do you, Mr. Ryou?"

"Oh, no. I just thought I'd let you two talk." Ryou said.

"Nonsense. Talk. Don't be shy. Talk." Sakura said.

"Ok." Ryou said.

So they sat there talking for a few hours until her mother told them to go home and get what they needed set up. Then she fell asleep.

Before leaving Ichigo kissed her mother on the forehead.

* * *

**At The Cafe:**

Once they got back they told Keiichiro and the others everything that happened and what was said.

Keiichiro said that was fine and that he'd stay at the cafe, but he would help out all that he could.

After tell them Ryou and Ichigo got everything they needed ready and then they took it to Ichigo's.

Keiichiro had driven them there and helped them get everything into the house and made them food.

After he left Ichigo and Ryou went up to her room and started making out, which let to something else.

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Need some ideas. I came up w/ this by watching some on TV.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	8. Moving!

**i'm sooo sorry, but i wont b able 2 write 4 awhile. **

**u c i'm moving & the internet will be lost 4 **

**a few weeks, but once i get it back **

**i'll update it. i may not have the **

**internet, but i'll still b able **

**2 type my stories, **

**& mayb some **

**new 1s.**

**the next **

**chapter day ****before **

**christmas ****eve! party pt. 1!**

**Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane**


	9. I'm back

**hey, i'm back! ****sorry, i **

**had 2 move & then **

**i went 2 my **

**dad's in IL.**

the next chapter will be called

"Worry! Doctor! Shopping!

Night Time!"

Write

Soon, Sar T.

Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	10. The Day Before Christmas Eve!

**The Day Before Christmas Eve!**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Ichigo, Ichigo's brother, sister and Ryou were at Ichigo's place, but was even greater was that Ichigo's mother was coming home.

Ichigo, Blueberry, Raspberry and Ryou were all getting the house ready for when Ichigo's mother arrived home.

Keiichiro had gone to get Sakura from the hospital about an hour ago and she just had to go to the store and get something for Ichigo, Ryou, Blueberry, Raspberry and Keiichiro.

For Ichigo she got new strawberry earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet, which cost 350.00s.

She got Ryou some books that she thought that he might like, which cost 55.00s.

She got Blueberry and Raspberry matching outfits, which cost 50.00s.

For Keiichiro she got the new science book that cost 200.00s.

The total cost of everything was 655.00s, but she didn't care.

Once back at her house she almost fainted at how clean it was and then there were all the decorations.

"What happened to the war zone that was here? Who do I have to pay?" Sakura asked astonished.

"You don't need to pay anyone Ms. Momomiya, we did all this." Ryou said.

"You did all this?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Yes we did Ms. Momomiya. It was actually all Ichigo's idea." Ryou said.

"We did do all this, but I can't take all the credit, because Ryou helped a lot, mom. The twins helped, but it took a lot of convincing to get them to help." Ichigo said.

"I love you guys. Oh and Ryou, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sakura, or mom. I'm not trying to replace your mother, nobody can replace your parents; it just feels that you and Ichigo are really married." Sakura said making Ichigo and Ryou blush.

The truth is that she liked Ryou, a lot better then Masaya. She thought Ryou was the perfect one for Ichigo, and she couldn't be more then right considering what Ryou and Ichigo had been doing every night and morning together, but Sakura doesn't know about that.

"Ok Sakura. You are right, no one can replace my parents, but I just thought I tell you that my parents are no longer living. They died when I was ten. And as I was telling Strawberry, no matter what happens or if someone close to you has died, they'll always be in your heart. That's what I've learned. In my mind, my parents aren't really dead 'cause they'll always be in my heart and mind." Ryou said.

"Ryou…" Ichigo said.

"That was beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Ryou who hugged her back.

"Ichigo, get your but over here and join us, you three too." Sakura said as Ichigo, Blueberry, Raspberry and Keiichiro walked over and joined the group hug.

A few hours later everyone was sitting on the couch watching Ice Age. Ichigo and Ryou were sitting on the couch with Sakura, while the twins sat in a chair laughing. Keiichiro was just getting up to leave 'cause he had to meet Zakuro in half an hour at the café, he planned on taking her to a movie.

"Thanks for the dinner Ms. Momomiya, it was truly delicious. You two behave and mind your mother." Keiichiro said pointing to the twins then added while pointing at Ryou and Ichigo, "Don't have too much fun."

"We will!" The twins exclaimed.

"We won't have too much fun." Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

"There ain't such a thing as too much fun." Ryou said hugging Ichigo.

"You're welcome Keiichiro, and please, call me Sakura." Sakura said sitting up.

"Ok then, Sakura. See you later then." Keiichiro said.

"Kay bye!" The others called as he walked out the door.

About half an hour later Ice Age ended and the twins wanted to watch Ice Age 2: the Meltdown.

So they watched the movie and half way through it the twins were asleep, as was Sakura.

"I think I'm gonna go put Blueberry and Raspberry to bed. Would you help me with that baby?" Ichigo asked softly looking at Ryou as she got up.

"I'd love to strawberry, I'll get Blueberry and you get Raspberry." Ryou said as they walked over to the twins.

"Ok." Ichigo said picking up Raspberry, while he picked up Blueberry.

Once they got the twins in their pajamas and to bed they had to wake up Ichigo's mother.

"Mom, mom you have to get up now, its time for your medication." Ichigo said as Ryou went to get Sakura's medication.

"What? Oh hey Ichigo. What time is it?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"Time for your medication and then for you to go to bed." Ryou said as he handed her her pills and some water.

"Thank you." Sakura said taking them and with the help of Ryou and Ichigo they got her up and up the stairs to bed.

After they made sure she was asleep Ichigo and Ryou made it to her room.

"Wow that was a long day. Oh shit!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What is it, Strawberry? What's wrong?" Ryou asked alarmed.

"I forgot to turn the TV off. I have to turn it off. I'll be right back." Ichigo said as she ran out the door and down the stairs making Ryou chuckle a little.

When she returned she was panting and was out of breath.

"Have a little run?" Ryou asked as she sat on her bed next to him.

"Yeah. Well what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked smirking; she knew exactly what he wanted.

"You know what I want." Ryou said pushing her to the bed and pinning her there.

Soon they started a long make out session before removing their clothes and doing some foreplay before doing the real thing.

Though the rest of the night you, (if you're a light sleeper, which the Momomiya family r not), could hear all sorts of moaning and groaning, until the two lovers fell asleep.

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sorry, I know I said that that this chapter would be "the day b4 christmas eve and the party pt. 1, but I decided 1 just do 1 long chapter on the party. Ichigo's mother will b there, as will masaya, 'cause he somehow escaped from jail. I don't exactly know what the next chapter will b called the moment, but I'll think of something.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	11. The Party! The End For Now!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**well... well... well... no the families not going to get any bigger, yet. well this is the last chapter.

* * *

**Angel Ichigo Melody**-thanks & like i told xSapphirexRosexFanx this is the last chapter, masaya the moment is in jail.

* * *

**SukiraOfTheLight-**Thanks. this is the last chapter of the story.

* * *

**Kisshu Neko-**Ha! thanks. hope that goes well.

* * *

**rasgones sin emociones-**Hey no problem. hope u like the last chapter.

* * *

here's the last chapter.

**The Party/The End!**

* * *

The next morning Ryou & Ichigo woke up to hear Raspberry & Blueberry pounding on Ichigo's door to get them up 'cause it was Christmas Eve & they wanted to open presents.

"Come on, big sister & big brother!" Raspberry & Blueberry cried.

"We'll be down in a few minutes! Just go downstairs & we'll be down soon!" Ichigo called sitting up, making the blanket fall, revealing her breast that were covered with hickys from Ryou.

"When did they start calling me big brother?" Ryou asked sitting up & started to gently put his hands over her breasts, taking in her scent.

"They probably started calling you 'big brother' when you started living with us; they look up to you as well." Ichigo replied as she kissed Ryou fully on the lips. "Well we'd better get ready before they come back & knock down the door, & then find out what we're doing…come on let's go take a shower." Ichigo said getting up, while gently letting go of his hand as she went to the bathroom.

"Right. Hey wait up!" Ryou called chasing her into the shower where they…ummm, yeah.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Ichigo & Ryou came downstairs after about fifteen minutes after fourteen minutes in the shower & then got dressed.

"Well Good morning to you two. How'd you sleep last night?" Sakura (Ichigo's mother) asked.

"Fine, just fine." Ichigo said blushing.

"Yeah, it was very comfortable." Ryou said also blushing.

"Ummm. Raspberry, Blueberry, why don't you two go play in your room for awhile. I would like to talk to these two alone." Sakura said kindly.

"But mommy!" Raspberry & Blueberry whined.

"Ok, how 'bout I make you a deal. If you two go to your rooms, you can open your presents early." Sakura said smiling.

"OK!" The twins exclaimed running to their separate rooms.

Once out of the room Sakura looked over at Ichigo & Ryou, who at the moment were blushing & looking pretty guilty right about now.

"Now I know what you two are up to. I can tell just by how you two are acting & how you replied to my question just a few minutes ago. I know that you two are having sex…" Sakura said sitting down & got interrupted.

"We're sooo sorry, but we can't control it! We love each other too much not to do anything!" Ichigo cried as Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you Sorry? You don't have to be sorry; I don't care whether you two are sleeping together." Sakura said.

"You don't?" Ichigo & Ryou asked shocked.

"No of course not. It's your lives & I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. Your father, if he were still alive wouldn't be too happy, but that's just him. I don't care, just as long as you're being safe about it & have some kind of protection." Sakura said smiling, and then added. "I like him, Ichigo. I think he's perfect for you, way better then that Ayoma guy."

"Thanks I think so too." Ichigo said smiling.

"Oh & Ryou." Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am?" Ryou asked.

"Now Ryou, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Sakura, or better yet, call me mom." Sakura said.

"Ok, mom." Ryou said as Sakura smiled.

"Now as I was saying. You are a great guy & I want you to promise me something." Sakura said looking directly at him.

"Anything." Ryou said.

"Just protect Ichigo." Sakura said getting up.

"Of course. I'd rather die then to see Ichigo get hurt." Ryou said truthfully.

Sakura smiled & started to slowly walking to the living room.

"Mom, are you ok?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Of course dear. I'm just going to lie down." Sakura said passing out.

"MOM!" Ichigo screamed running to her side, shaking her gently.

"Ryou, call the doctors, now please!" Ichigo cried as she got her mother to the couch.

* * *

After awhile the doctor arrived & took some tests on Ms. Momomiya & said that she would be fine & he would be back in a few days with the test results.

"Ichigo, why don't you get your brother & sister, & you guys can open your present before you go to that party of yours. Don't worry I'll be fine here with the twins." Sakura said softly.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked her mother.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sakura said softly.

"We'll come back early. We'll stay for the presents, food & just to hang out with our friends for awhile. What do you think of that?" Ryou asked both Ichigo & Sakura.

"That sounds fine by me." Ichigo said looking at her mother.

"Yeah, but don't ruin your fun because of me." Sakura said.

"We're not. We're doing this because we want to." Ryou said.

"Ok." Sakura said softly.

* * *

So they got the twins & they all opened their presents & both Ryou & Ichigo were off.

* * *

**At The Cafe:**

Everybody was at the party having a great time, dancing, eating & getting ready to open presents.

"Yay! Present time!" Purin & Ringo exclaimed running over to the gifts.

Once over at the present area, everybody handed out their gifts to their friends.

Ichigo: got a ruby bracelet from Mint, a stuffed cat that Lettuce made, a fuzzy cat blanket from Purin, a new outfit from Zakuro, new hats & hair bands from Berry, Katy Perry's new CD from Ringo (Katy Perry sings I Kissed A Girl). Ryou got her a dark ruby-pink heart necklace that said "Ryou & Ichigo Forever", a stuffed dog from Kish, a new book from Pai, the movie Superhero Movie (one of the funniest movies I've ever seen. it has Drake Bell in it. just got it.) from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, the movie Epic Movie (another funny movie I've seen & own) from Tasuku & the movie Date Movie (yet another funny movie I've seen & own.) from Haru.

Mint: got a new tea set from Ichigo, a stuffed bird that Lettuce made, a fuzzy cat blanket from Purin, a new outfit from Zakuro, new hats & hair bands from Berry, Hinder's CD from Ringo. Ryou got her a ruby-blue heart necklace that said "Kish & Mint Forever", a diamond bracelet from Kish, a new book from Pai, Scary Movie 1 & 2 (have both of them) from Tart, a cook book form Keiichiro, The Notebook (have it, never seen it) from Tasuku & Scary Movie 3 & 4 (have both of them) form Haru.

Lettuce: got a new craft book from Ichigo, a green diamond bracelet from Mint, a fuzzy porpoise blanket from Purin, a new outfit from Zakuro, new hats & hair bands from Berry, A Michelle Branch's CD from Ringo. Ryou got her a ruby-green necklace that said "Pai & Lettuce Forever", a stuffed dolphin from Kish, an emerald bracelet from Pai, Meet The Spartans (funny movie that I own) from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, Catch & Release (good movie) from Tasuku, & Blades Of Glory (funny movie) from Haru.

Purin: got new circus things from Ichigo, a gold charm bracelet from Mint, a stuffed monkey that Lettuce made, a new outfit from Zakuro, new hats & hair bands from Berry, The Hamster Dance CD from Ringo. Ryou got her a ruby-yellow heart necklace that said "Tart & Purin Forever", a stuffed toy from Kish, a new coloring book from Pai, Not Another Teen Movie (funny movie i own) from Tart, a craft book from Keiichiro, Hot Shots Part Deux (funny movie) from Tasuku, & Hot Shots (funny movie) from Haru.

Zakuro: got that new handbag she wanted from Ichigo, an amethyst bracelet from Mint, a stuffed wolf that Lettuce made, a fuzzy wolf blanket from Purin, new hats & hair bands from Berry, An Avril Lavigne CD from Ringo. Ryou got her a ruby-purple heart necklace that said "Keiichiro & Zakuro Forever", a stuffed lion from Kish, a new book from Pai, The Rocky Horror Picture Show (movie i own, Tim Curry's 1st big role) from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, Enchanted (loved it) from Tasuku, & The Hot Chick (funny movie i have, with Rob Schneider) from Haru.

Berry: got the new dress she'd been dieing for from Ichigo, a peridot bracelet from Mint, a stuffed bunny that Lettuce made, a fuzzy bunny blanket from Purin, a new outfit from Zakuro, a Green Day CD from Ringo. Ryou got her a light ruby-pink heart necklace that said "Tasuku & Berry Forever", a stuffed Mouse from Kish, a new book from Pai, The Mask (funny movie) from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, The Wizard Of Oz (great movie) from Tasuku, & The Mask 2 (haven't seen it) from Haru.

Ringo: got new music stuff from Ichigo, a garnet bracelet from Mint, a stuffed penguin that Lettuce made, a fuzzy penguin blanket from Purin, a new outfit from Zakuro, new hats & hair bands from Berry. Ryou got her a ruby-red heart necklace that said "Haru & Ringo Forever", a stuffed toy from Kish, a coloring book from Pai, Space Balls (funny movie i own) from Tart, a craft book from Keiichiro, Robin Hood Men In Tights (funny movie i own) from Tasuku, & Blazing Saddles (funny movie, also have) from Haru.

Ryou: got some new chokers & a stuffed cat from his love, Ichigo, a new cell phone from Mint, a stuffed cat that Lettuce made, a fuzzy cat blanket from Purin, a new skateboard from Zakuro, some new motorcycle parts from Berry, a Simple Plan CD from Ringo. He got a magic dagger (to protect Ichigo from pussies like Masaya only) from Kish, a magical book of spells from Pai, a magic charm from Tart, a bunch of disks to save any of his information on from Keiichiro, & a book of poetry from Tasuku, a surfboard from Haru.

Kish: got some new clothes from Ichigo, a new cell phone from Mint, a stuffed bird that Lettuce made, a fuzzy bird blanket from Purin, a new skateboard from Zakuro, shampoo, conditioner & soap from Berry, a Lordi (heavy metal) CD from Ringo. Ryou got him weight set, a book on Talking To Girls For DUMMIES from Pai, (as a joke) a pretty pink sparkling dress from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, a book of poetry from Tasuku, & (as a joke) to match the dress, some matching high-heels, earrings & makeup from Haru.

Pai: got two new history books from Ichigo, a new cell phone from Mint, a stuffed porpoise that Lettuce made, a fuzzy porpoise blanket from Purin, biology book from Zakuro, math books from Berry, Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, & Bach mix CD from Ringo. Ryou got him chemistry book, a laptop from Kish, (as a joke) a purple sparkling dress from Tart, a physics book from Keiichiro, a book of poetry from Tasuku, & (as a joke) to match the dress, some matching high-heels, earrings & makeup from Haru.

Tart: got a toy sword from Ichigo, a new cell phone from Mint, a stuffed monkey that Lettuce made, a fuzzy monkey blanket, a bike from Zakuro, a new skateboard from Berry, a Good Charlotte CD from Ringo. Ryou got him an outfit to go with the toy sword Ichigo got him, a MP3 player & a fist to his head from Kish, a digital camera & a fist to his head from Pai, a comic book from Keiichiro, a poetry book from Tasuku, & a new video game from Haru.

Keiichiro: got a new book of recipes that he wanted from Ichigo, a new cell phone from Mint, a stuffed wolf that Lettuce made, a fuzzy wolf blanket from Purin, good luck charm from Zakuro, new computer things from Berry, a Goo Goo Dolls CD from Ringo. Ryou got him a plaque that said "#1 Best Friend A Guy Could Ask For", a book of plant, animal & just about everything from their world information from Kish, a video diary of their planet from Pai, some old object that he found from his planet from Tart, poetry book from Tasuku, & a cook book from his old dimension where he's from originally from Haru. (I suppose now would be a good time to say that both Haru & Ringo aren't from this world. They're human, yes, but are from a different dimension or world).

Tasuku: got some poetry books he'd never heard of from Ichigo, a cell phone from Mint, a stuffed bunny that Lettuce made, a fuzzy bunny blanket from Purin, a poster covered in old poems from Zakuro, a new skateboard from Berry, an Eminem CD from Ringo. Ryou got him a pair of new rollerblades, a book of famous poets from Kish, a model rocket kit from Pai, a magic flute from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, & a book of famous poets & pomes from Haru's world.

Haru: like Tart got a new toy sword from Ichigo, a cell phone from Mint, a stuffed penguin that Lettuce made, a fuzzy penguin blanket from Purin, box of action figures from Zakuro, a skateboard from Berry, a Weird Al CD from Ringo. Ryou got him a box of playing cards, a model boat kit & a fist to the head from Kish, a model car kit & a fist to the head from Pai, a new video game from Tart, a cook book from Keiichiro, & a poetry book from Tasuku.

* * *

**Three Hours Later:**

"You ready to get going, Strawberry?" Ryou asked as Ichigo leaned in against him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Ichigo said.

"What?! You're going now?! How come?!" Everyone asked shocked as Ichigo got ready to & Burried her face into Ryou's chest, & tears started to come.

"Umm, I don't know..." Ryou started but Ichigo interrupted him.

"Just tell them, please." Ichigo said softly.

"You sure, Strawberry?" Ryou asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes." Ichigo said softly.

"OK. Well we're leaving 'cause Ichigo's mother isn't doing so well, even though she says she is. Ichigo is worried 'cause she's there alone, well the twins are there, but they're too young to understand. We have to go so that we know she'll be ok. She passed out, & now we're waiting on the test results." Ryou said.

"Oh, well, then you must go. I hope your mother will be ok & another thing, be safe." Keiichiro said.

"Thank you. Bye." Ichigo & Ryou said leaving.

"Bye & good luck!" Everyone called.

* * *

**At Ichigo's House:**

Ryou & Ichigo were at her place with all their stuff & the presents for her mother & the twins.

Once they got in the house the twins came running up to them asking with excitement: "Are those presents for us?!"

"Yes & for mom as well." Ichigo & Ryou said as they went to the living room.

"Hey mom. These are from everybody. How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked softly, while the twins were begging to open their presents.

"I'm fine dear. Your friends didn't have to get me anything." Sakura said softly.

"Yes we know, but they wanted to." Ichigo said softly.

"Yeah, why don't you open them? You know, before the twins have a conniption." Ryou suggested.

"Ok then I will." Sakura said softly.

So after a few hours of opening more presents, everybody went to bed happily.

* * *

So there u go, the last chapter.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

There will be a sequel.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	12. Preview 4 Brought 2gether 4ever!

**Preview 4 Brought 2gether 4ever!**

* * *

"So Ryou, what do you want to do today?" Ichigo asked entering her house to only to stop dead in her tracks.

"I dont know. Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked, but looked at what she was looking at.

There were cops & EMTs there along with the doctor who was there the day of Christmas Eve.

What Happened you wonder?

* * *

"Oh Ichigo, I'm so sorry." Ryou said rubbing her back, while rocking her back & fourth.

**Later That Night:**

Ichigo was asleep & Ryou was talking with Keiichiro,

"Its really sad what happened to her. After all that happened Ichigo & the girls deserve a break, a break from everything. So you're sure that you want to live with her permantly?" Keiichiro asked his best friend.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I lost her once. I almost lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her now or ever!" Ryou said determined.

"Right. Well I have to go out. See you tomorrow." Keiichiro said waving & leaving.

"Yeah bye!" Ryou said waving & going upstairs.

* * *

**Upstairs:**

Ryou went to his & Ichigo's room only to find her awake.

"Oh hey. I thought you were asleep." Ryou said sitting next to Ichigo.

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare & I can't shake it. I want to do something else" Ichigo said softly, blushing.

"Oh, well what do you want to do?" Ryou asked, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I want." Ichigo said softly leaning in & finally they kissed.

While kissing, they fell onto the bed &...

* * *

Whoops, that's enough, I don't want to ruin the story.

Anyways Masaya comes back & is pissed off.

* * *

Well anyways there you go.

See u later.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	13. New Story!

**I finaly got Brought 2gether 4ever up. **

** its M-rated 4 obvious reasons. u **

**can read it & find out **

**wut its about.**

Write Soon, Sar

T. Loves Ryou

Shirogane:


End file.
